worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talons
Click this link for a list of characters. Chapter 1 : Ratura flew across the night sky, her mottled gray feathers fluffed out against the cold. She landed quietly on a branch beside an old, ancient, hollow tree trunk. : "Ratura, we are glad you could come," a voice said from the branch right above her. : "Thank you Scree," Ratura replied, "I trust the others are here." : "Of course," the old owl, Scree replied, "they're already inside." : With a nod Ratura flew into the hollow tree and saw the others, Maple, Cloud, Vole, Smoke, and Mottle had all found a :place to sit. : "The Time is coming," Ratura said, "we will fight before long." : "What about the starlings," Mottle asked, "Gray has made it clear that they have joined with the Dust League." : "They might have the starlings, but we have the snakes," Smoke pointed out. : "Wait," Ratura said, "Mottle has a point, I say we have a patrol go and fight the starlings before the actual battle." : "Good idea," Cloud said. : "Well then, Cloud you lead it take Vole, Maple, and Ivy, the snake, with you." : "Will that be enough to defend our camp?" Vole asked. : "Yes," Ratura replied, "remember we have Moss, Gorse, and Pebble, the other snakes too." : "Well then, lets go," Cloud said, "Vole you will carry Ivy." : "Come back in a week," Ratura called after them as they left, "because that's when the battle will start." Chapter 2 : Vole flew behind Cloud, to the left of her was Maple, and he was holding Ivy. : Cloud flew out of the forest, and into the plains, where they hunted. Ivy caught two mice, Maple caught a hare, Cloud caught a squirrel, and Vole had caught two mice, also. While they were eating Ivy kept watch, scanning the skies and ground for any enemies. : "Everyone done," Cloud asked, before starting to fly off. : They reached the Starling's camp by nightfall. : "We'll attack after the moon reaches it's highest," Cloud said. :::::::::::::: ........................ : Vole woke up from a nap and quickly flew to where Cloud, Ivy, and Maple were. : "Ready?" Cloud aked. : Vole, Maple, and Cloud took flight. Maple dropped Ivy near where they were going to attack. : When they got to the Starling's camp, Vole quickly grabbed the guard, whom he recognized as Water. He shook the black female starling and threw her against a tree. Then the three owls and the snake silently went into camp. With a shriek Cloud attacked one of the starlings, and the camp flew into battle. : Vole grabbed the nearest starling, whom he recognized as Branch, and sunk his talons into his throat, before slamming him againse another Starling with a dull thump. As he fought Vole started recognizing more and more of the Starlings as one's he's already fought, the owls were soon overwhelmed. : "Retreat!" Cloud screeched. : Vole grabbed Ivy, who still had a starling in her mouth and flew into the air, with Maple and Cloud following, but much to their dismay the starlings followed them into the air! Chapter 3 : Ratura looked out of the hollow tree, she sighed, it was such a peaceful morning, she hoped it was like this for Cloud and his patrol. : She looked in the air and saw Smoke and Scree flying in with some prey in their talons, a plump mouse and a small rabbit. : "Is that all wou could find?" she asked. : Scree nodded, "there's nothing out there but dust." : Ratura sighed, was this how they were going to die? Chapter 4 Category:Ducky's Fanfics Category:E-10+ Category:Fan Fictions